


Caught

by Walu (sextyfour)



Series: Cute (Fartpocolypse) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clone Transformation, Corruption, Cute Transformation, Cute boys, Fart Huffing, Fart Inflation, Fart Swallowing, Hyper Farts, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Part 2 of Cute, first story with Fart Inflation I've ever done, actually.Requested again by Octoboy! Please, if you like farts, go check him out.





	Caught

The boy groaned as he tried his best to run in his new body. The infection had taken people quick, but somehow he had avoided the brunt. Sure, his form was different now, his looks now only capable of being described as "Cute", body now lithe and thin, ass now gropable, hair now equally "Cute" shortened down to a cutesie sort of bob, twin bangs framing his face, seemingly never getting out of shape, all of it now a nice Platinum Blonde. He had even felt his body's composition morph, concerned naturally about how what felt like his internal organs shifting and changing *didn't* feel as bad as that should. Worst of all, he couldn't remember a single fucking thing about who he was before this, not a single memory. He wasn't even sure if he was a boy before this, But what he knew was that he needed *OUT*. He knew he had avoided the worst because he heard what he could only assume were former coworkers moaning through the walls. and worst of all, he could hear more and more farts building up, louder and louder through the walls. He even saw someone through a conference room window, looking just like him with a fauxhawk instead, farting so much his view into the room was quickly obscured with a gaseous green fog. He didn't know how he avoided that, but he was thankful he did as he kept running.

He needed out. 

He ran down the hallway, about to run down the stairs nearby until he saw the fog building up from the floor below. He knew at least he was on the 3rd floor, so maybe the first floor would be free, he needed to get to the elevators, a glowing sign on the wall pointed him down another hallway, one he had to detour around as someone's erupting *BRRRRAPPPFT* managed to literally knock a door off its hinges into that same hallway, the sheer force of their wind hitting it sending it flying. The boy ran down another hallway, looping around. The elevators! Hopeful freedom! He slammed his palm on the call button. "C'mon, c'mon!" he mumbled to himself, seeing the fog literally rolling in from another hallway, "C'MON, FUCK!" he screamed as he literally saw it coming up behind him in the way he just ran. He took a deep breath of the at least clean air while he could, covering his face up as much as he could, worrying the elevator would be even longer. Finally, with a loud ding, the door opened, he ran in quickly, turning to his right and slamming the Close Door and the Ground Floor button as hard as he could, thumping back into the wall of the elevator, closing his eyes and gasping for the relatively clean air of the elevator, thankful that none of it had managed to roll in.

It was only when he recaptured himself as the Elevator dinged upon hitting the first floor, that he realized he had a passenger with him the entire way down.

The boy with Bangs ran as fast as he could out of the Elevator as the door opened, only for the back of his Jacket to get grabbed and forcefully yanked half way across the lobby to the front door, knocking him to the ground. He quickly tried to at least crawl away, before feeling his side grabbed and his body forcefully flipped over onto his bag. It was only now he had a chance to get a good look at the person chasing him, a Mid Back Length Brown Ponytail adorning his head, and literally nothing else adorning his body, his lithe figure completely unadorned, his cock rock hard, a bead of pre at its tip. Bangs feared it being jammed in his mouth, his clothes ripped off and it shoved up his ass, but his fears were child s play compared to what happened, as without a single ounce of hesitation, Ponytail fell forcefully onto his face ass first, literally enveloping Bangs' entire head within his bubbly cheeks, his mouth situated right below Ponytail's pucker, which, just as he let out an instinctual scream, yawned open in an instant as the first of many farts started erupting out of him. The air didn't even need to force itself past his mouth as he did all the opening for it, filling every square inch with the dense haze of boy gas, the taste burning his tongue as it soaked into it. His throat almost bulged, pushing its way down and into his body, filling his lungs in seconds, as well as what was left of his gut after the transformation, a very flexible almost third lung, bigger than the rest... and, easily flexible. 

Every passing second, Bangs could feel his stomach growing, ballooning up and out from the ever growing force of Ponytail's flatulence. Within 10 seconds he looked like he was pregnant, stomach bulging out. Bangs felt his body shift again. His very muscles *shuffling*. Literally forcefully gulping easily and entire room's worth of farts within 10 seconds was changing him again. It was like his body was making *more room* for what was happening. Quickly after all the shuffling, he felt its affects start. His chest now bloating out, the nasty air spreading upwards, equally so along his ass, arms, and legs. Within another 20 seconds, he had gone from Pregnant looking belly bump, to looking instead nearly 100 pounds heavier with farts, and every second added another 5. Bangs would be panicking about this, if it wasn't for the fact that he was instead panicking about how the feeling of his body shifting was literally moving its way up his neck and advancing higher. His face getting chubbier along the way as the corruption got to his brain. It wasn't going to miss this this time that was for sure. In an instant, Bangs the Amnesiac Boy was gone.

Every thought of panic was quickly replaced with emptiness, soon after followed by happiness, bliss, acceptance. The want, the need for more farts filling his head, the want to make his own soon followed after, his own stream starting slowly a gently poft of gas as he changed more, soon building up to a steady sputtering stream. The thoughts of arousal soon came after, his cock stiffening up just in time for his inflating body to be enough to start tearing his clothes at the seams, literally his pants getting stretched enough to almost comically rip away, shirt riding up enough to look like a tank top now, barely covering his now swollen tits. Every fucking second of this was BLISS to him now. He opened his mouth wider, trying his best to match his mouth to the ring of Ponytail's oversized pucker. His body bloated up more and more, formerly he looked almost normally oversized, but now he easily looked *inflated*, every inch of his body rotund but his hands and feet, his arms now swollen to uselessness, too big to even bend at this point, just uselessly flop as his body got bigger and bigger. Ponytail at this point was practically *riding* him, flopped over his swelling stomach happily rubbing at it, which only served to make the now fried mind of Bangs even happier. Another 30 seconds later, and he was taking up at least half the space in the lobby,

His body simply couldn't contain it soon enough, the noxious gas quickly erupting through his nose at this point, his body churning as the excess gas was vented. This sudden pressure, practically equal to the force of shit-air being pushed out of Ponytail, was enough to push the boy up and off Bangs' face, which of course, he didn't mind at all as that meant he could hug more and more of the ballooned flesh, the taut skin being his favorite fucking feeling in the world right now, his farts continuing as his ass was now positioned high up in the air, the gas billowing out and around, fogging up the previously clean air of the building. His farts were joined not only by Bangs' own, but by the recycled farts being forcefully voided out of the poor rotund boy's nose. Every second of this of course felt like *bliss* to poor Bangs, his first experience as a corrupted boy being one of choking down gallons of gas a second before soon letting out his own. The very feeling of it leaving his ass alone would be making him rock hard, the gas leaving his nose being enough to knock him into overdrive, like he was at the edging point the entire time. The very second Ponytail touched his cock, it already started spurting, his thick ropey seed spraying up onto the both of them, glazing them both. Of course, Bang tried to moan, and instead, all he was greeted with was a loud *BBBBBRFFPTPPPFTT* adding to the cacophony in the lobby, an entirely reflexive *burp* of farts leaving his mouth. 

Once the first one was let out, every thought in his head went to letting out another, and another, every single one felt better than the last. But he didn't get smaller, no, his body was *stuck* like this at this point, his own gas production many factors stronger thanks to the intense corruption of choking down farts. He didn't want to stop. He didn't *HAVE* to stop. He didn't notice that the gas he was letting off was thicker, a deeper green, he didn't care! Ponytail didn't notice either, that is until he felt his body changing, his own muscles shifting and changing, his own being morphing to be just like that of his former torture victim. He didn't feel any alarm, he didn't give it much concerned mind. What he did care about, was how it felt like he was filling up with gas, like he wasn't pushing out enough. He tried harder, but that same feeling stayed. Of course, after a while, he started *liking* that feeling, and by that point, he was already looking another 100 pounds heavier, almost instinctively humping his growing body into that of Bangs. Every passing second, Ponytail changed just as fast as Bang did. Arms and legs growing into uselessness, stomach getting bigger and bigger, skin just as taut and wonderful as Bangs' was. Finally, just as it had before, his own nose started to let loose the excess gas, his cock getting just as painfully over stimulated for only a moment until his greedy humps into Bangs swollen body gave him sweet release, finally rolling over to lay next to the boy, the both of them hornily humping the other's body, every orgasm being met with more attempts at moans and more burping farts. Ponytail's own gas quickly grew that deeper, cloudier green. Slowly but surely, outputting more and more by the second, they filled the entire lobby with their gas, vision limited thanks to the dense fog.

Eventually it reached a tipping point, the pressure in the room too great, the doors to the lobby flying open as the two continued their horny feedback loop of bliss with each other... all the while, the thick gas already started billowing out of the office building, gently rolling down the street, the other already corrupted boys of the city too distracted by their own escapades to notice that the gas that was floating in was different until their first whiff.


End file.
